The present invention relates to an electronic control apparatus installed in an automotive vehicle, and also relates to a passenger detecting apparatus for an automotive vehicle which judges the conditions of a passenger sitting on a vehicle seat and transmits the passenger conditions to a passenger protection apparatus equipped in the vehicle.